Fantasy Rookies
Fantasy Rookies is a training program under Hello! Project Fantasy. It was announced on September 2013. They are the sister group to Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Mini. On January 1, 2017, All trainee contracts last for 6 months. They are split into two terms. Dispite their contracts having two terms, members can leave/graduate at any time if they feel so. Members 1st Gen: (2013.09.02) Contracl Renewal Dates: March 2, 2018 (1st Term), September 2, 2018 (2nd Term) Boys *Kim Mingyu (김 민규) - , (also a member of Daylight) 2nd Gen: (2013.12.02) Contract Renewal Date: June 2, 2018 (1st Term), December 2, 2018 (2nd Term) Boys *Kim Hojin (김 호진) - , (Also a member of H!PF2016B) *Akiyama Aoi (秋山 あおい) - , (Also a member of H!PF2016B) 3rd Gen: (2014.03.23) Contract Renewal Date: March 23, 2019 (1st Term), September 23, 2018 (2nd Term) 4th Gen: (2014.08.12) Contract Renewal Date: February 12, 2018 (1st Term), August 12, 2018 (2nd Term) Boys *Jung Minhyun (정 분현) - , (Also a member of H!PF2016B) *Murazaki Sho (村崎 笙) - , (Also a member of H!PF2016B) 6th Gen: (2015.06.07) Contract Renewal Date: June 7, 2018 (1st Term), December 7, 2018 (2nd Term) Girls *Noguchi Sakurai (野口 櫻井) - , (Also a member of Drafted) *Chang Xiao (常 肖) - 7th Gen: (2015.11.30) Contract Renewal Date: May 30, 2018 (1st Term), November 30, 2018 (2nd Term) Boys *Aikida Joonri (木田 国連里) - , (Also a member of H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016) 9th Gen: (2016.04.15) Contract Renewal Date: April 15, 2018 (1st Term), October 15, 2018 (2nd Term) Boys *Ogata Mark (緒方 目印) - , (Also a member of H!PF2016B) *Hirose Tomi (広瀬 本) - , (Also a member of H!PF2016B) 12th Gen: (2016.12.01) Contract Renewal Date: June 1, 2018 (1st Term), December 1, 2018 (2nd Term) Girls *Lee Eunseo (이 은서) - *Yokoyama Sayaka (横山 紗耶香) - 13th Gen (2017.02.24) Contract Renewal Date: February 24, 2018 (1st Term), August 24, 2018 (2nd Term) 14th Gen (2017.04.17) Contract Renewal Date: April 17, 2018 (1st Term), October 17, 2018 (2nd Term) 15th Gen (2017.06.06) Contract Renewal Date: June 6, 2018 (1st Term), December 6, 2018 (2nd Term) 16th Gen (2017.09.26) Contract Renewal Date: March 26, 2018 (1st Term), September 26, 2018 (2nd Term) 17th Gen (2017.11.03) Contract Renewal Date: May 3, 2018 (1st Term), November 3, 2018 (2nd Term) 18th Gen (2017.12.01) Contract Renewal Date: June 1, 2018 (1st Term), December 1, 2018 (2nd Term) 19th Gen: (2018.01.14) Contract Renewal Date: July 14, 2018 (1st Term) Girls *Sankura Fuuka (沈む フカ) - *Kim Gahyun (김 가현) - 20th Gen: (2018.03.14) Contract Renewal Date: September 14, 2018 (1st Term) 21st Gen: (2018.05.17) Contract Renewal Date: November 17, 2018 (1st Term) Former Members Left= ;1st Gen (2013.09.02): *Suzuki Mari (鈴木 マリ) - , (Left 2016.05.20) *Ogata Mao (緒方 マオ) - , (Left 2016.06.26) *Kanazawa Yuriko (金沢 百合子) - , (Left 2016.05.16) *Zhu Julia (จู้ จูเลีย) - , (Left 2016.10.01) *Kudo Rei (工藤 レイ) - , (Left 2016.06.12) *Yamoto Kain (矢本 ケイン) - , (Left 2016.06.03) *Nobu Ken (のぶ 一間) - , (Left 2016.06.30) ;2nd Gen (2013.12.02): *Yaguchi Yuka (矢口 優香) - , (Left 2016.06.13) *Ono Kaori (小野 カオリ) - , (Left 2016.05.20) *Ishida Kuroko (石田 黒子) - , (Left 2016.05.20) ;4th Gen (2014.08.12): *Arai Yurina (今井 ゆりな) - , (Left 2016.06.30) ;5th Gen (2015.01.01): *Song Kira (歌 キラ) - (Left 2016.12.10) *Chisaoka Sano (千紗岡 佐野) - , (Left 2016.06.03) ;6th Gen (2015.06.07): *Akamine Hoga (赤嶺 豚区) - , (Left 2016.06.13) *Hamaya Ruuyun (浜屋 ユーヨン) - , (Left 2016.06.03) ;7th Gen (2015.11.30): *Inaba Akane (稲葉 あかね) - , (Left 2016.06.26) *Minaguchi Rinrin (皆口 リンリン) - , (Left 2016.05.20) ;8th Gen (2016.03.01): *Kitaguchi Maho (北口 真帆) - , (Left 2016.06.26) *Yutoshi Komori (勇人市 小森) - , (Left 2016.06.30) *Satoshi Nagami (聡 永見) - , (Left 2016.06.26) *Onibaba Lily (鬼婆 百合) - , (Left 2018.03.01) *Tanizaki Yuuchan (谷崎 ユーちゃん) - , (Left 2016.07.14) *Yasaki Koko (悠迫 ココ) - , (Left 2016.12.23) *Haga Marin (芳賀 みりん) - , (Left 2016.07.20) ;9th Gen (2016.04.15): *Morioka Riho (盛岡 里穂) - , (Left 2016.06.30) *Yang Mei (楊 梅) - , (Left 2017.03.06) *Asakawa Jurin (浅川 樹林) - , (Left 2017.03.06) ;10th Gen (2016.06.01): *Ida Hiroji (飯田 浩次) - , (Left 2016.08.07) ;12th Gen (2016.12.01): *Shimamoto Daviana (島本 ダビアーナ) - , (Left 2018.06.01) ;18th Gen (2017.12.01): *Miyazoto Haruna (宮本 はるな) - , (Left 2018.06.01) |-|Debuted= ;1st Gen (2013.09.02): *Weng Minghao (翁 明浩) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Fukuda Naoki (福田 直樹) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Watanabe Ami (渡辺 エミ) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.01) *Oda Meriko (小田 真理子) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Yoshida Hoshi (吉田 星) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Park Chenhyun (박 첸현) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Graduated 2018.06.04) *Han Yoojung (한 유정) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Ito Akira (伊藤 アキラ) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduated 2016.07.03) *Kosaka Kotomi (小坂 ことみ) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.01) *Tachibana Kohaku (橘 紅白) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduated 2016.07.03) *Sato Meria (佐藤 マリア) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.01) *Mahiro Kotaru (真広 加藤) - , (Also a member of Star Rhythm), (Graduated 2017.10.07) *Fujii Madoka (藤井 まどか) - , (also a member of Espoir), (Graduated 2018.04.19) *Shinji Katoya (俊二 加藤屋) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.07.02) ;2nd Gen (2013.12.02): *Kim Doyeon (김 디영) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Park Yoohyeong (박 유형) - , (Also a member of NEO GIRLZ), (Graduated 2017.06.01) *Min Taechan (최 태찬) - , (also a member of Spring Day), (Graduated 2018.05.11) *Kim Eunchae (김 은채) - , (Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2016.11.10) *Tano Mina (田野 未菜) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) *Maeshima Takeo (前島 武雄) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Graduated 2018.06.04) *Utada Sana (宇多田 シャラ) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) *Uchimura Naoko (内村 直子) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.07.02) *Oh Yubin (오 유빈) - , (Also a member of Beautiful Bizarre), (Graduated 2018.06.01) ;3rd Gen (2014.03.23): *Watanabe Reiri (渡辺 レイ里) - , (Also a member of Velvet Coffee), (Graduated 2017.01.21) ;4th Gen (2014.08.12): *Murakami Mirai (村神 ミライ) - , (Also a member of THE PATH), (Graduated 2017.07.04) *Chwe Dalhyun (추 다현) - , (Also a member of Star Rhythm), (Graduated 2017.10.07) *Yamamoto Matthew (山本 真秀 ) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.07.02) ;5th Gen (2015.01.01): *Kim Junghan (김 전한) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Itano Nagisa (伊藤 渚) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Oguri Katomi (小栗 加藤) - , (Also a member of MON.ST@R), (Graduated 2017.02.01) *Sasaki Rina (佐々木 里ナ) - , (Also a member of Pure☆Candy), (Graduated 2016.04.24) ;6th Gen (2015.06.07): *Kim Areum (김 아름) - , (also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduted 2016.12.15) ;7th Gen (2015.11.30): *Nakata Anzai (中田 安西) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduated 2016.07.03) *Anh Hyojung (안 효전) - , (also a member of Spring Day), (Graduated 2018.05.11) *Shizaki Eri (市崎 えー) - , (Also a member of LADY SIREN), (Graduated 2016.07.17) ;8th Gen (2016.03.01): * Ito Natsuo (伊東 夏周防) - , (also a member of Spring Day), (Graduated 2018.05.11) *Mizako Ai (水子 愛) - , (Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2017.05.05) *Ichiro Sakura (一井 桜) - , (Also a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Gradated 2017.04.23) ;9th Gen (2016.04.15): *Jeon Hwanhee (전 환희) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Graduated 2018.06.04) *Chou Ganghan (卓 結夥韓) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Graduated 2018.06.04) *Son Seongcha (아들 성차) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Bae Yungjong (배 이윤정) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Kim Sunghee (김 성남자) - , (Also a member of Jack of Diamonds), (Graduated 2016.12.13) *Choi Jaejoon (최 재준) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduted 2017.02.09) ;10th Gen (2016.06.01): *Ji Yanlin (纪 严林) - , (Also a member of Beautiful Bizarre), (Graduated 2018.06.01) *Harai Yosuke (原井 洋介) - , (also a member of Spring Day), (Graduated 2018.05.11) *Jung Chanmi (정 찬미) - , (Also a member of THE PATH), (Graduated 2017.07.04) *Matsui Keizo (松井 敬三) - , (also a member of Spring Day), (Graduated 2018.05.11) *Kimura Nanami (木村 ななみ) - , (also a member of Spica), (Graduated 2018.03.04) ;11th Gen (2016.07.04): *Okamoto Kozakura (岡本 小桜) - , (Also a member of Star Rhythm), (Graduated 2017.10.07) *Nagata Nakamaro (永田 那珂) - , (Also a member of SECRET Otoko), (Graduted 2017.02.09) *Wu Yuanjun (吴 元君) - , (also a member of Winter Breeze), (Graduated 2018.05.10) *Fujihara Saori (藤原 沙織) - ,(Also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2017.05.05) *Park Chaeyeon (박 채연) - , (Also a member of THE PATH), (Graduated 2017.07.04) *Naito Kojiro (内藤 小次郎) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.11.10) *Oh Jaehwa (오 재화) - , (also a member of Tempest), )Graduated2017.06.15) *Kim Mina (김 미나) - , (Also a member of THE PATH), (Graduated 2017.07.04) ;12th Gen (2016.12.01): *Brynn Aoyama (ブリン 青山) - , (also a member of Girls Story), (Graduated 2018.06.02) *Goto Ryuji (後藤 隆二) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Gradauted 2018.04.04) *Seok Jumin (석 주민) - , (also a member of First Class), (Graduated 2018.04.30) *Esumi Korin (須ミ コリン) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Graduated 2018.06.04) *Fuchigami Nagami (渕生産 ながみ) - ,(also a member of Summer Heat), (Graduated 2017.06.12) *Choi Chaewon (최 채원) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Gradauted 2018.04.04) ;13th Gen (2017.02.24): *Kagayoshi Tomoko (加賀吉 友人) - , (also a member of Spica), (Graduated 2018.03.04) ;14th Gen (2017.04.17): *Choi Eunsuh (최 은수) - , (also a member of Girls Story), (Graduated 2018.06.02) *Miyata Kenta (宮田 一間タ) - , (also a member of Winter Breeze), (Graduated 2018.05.10) *Kim Minki (김 민키) - , (also a member of Winter Breeze), (Graduated 2018.05.10) *Tanizaki Yehana (谷崎 うんハナ) - , (also a member of Spica), (Graduated 2018.03.04) *Saisho Sora (最初 空) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Graduated 2018.06.04) *Sakatzu Yuuta (坂津 勇人) - , (also a member of King of Clovers), (Graduated 2018.06.04) ;16th Gen (2017.09.26): *Shibutani Kono (渋谷 河野) - , (also a member of Pastel Flower), (Graduated 2018.03.10) *Ahn Nahyun (안 나현) - , (also a member of Girls Story), (Graduated 2018.06.02) *Uchikura Yume (内倉 夢) - , (also a member of Girls Story), (Graduated 2018.06.02) ;17th Gen (2017.11.03): *Sawano Ado (澤野 崇拝) - , (also a member of Girls Story), (Graduated 2018.06.02) *Kang Jusung (강 주성) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Gradauted 2018.04.04) *Shimura Honami (市村 ホナミ) - , (also a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2018.02.28) *Kalani Grace (嫌瘰入 弘玲寿) - , (also a member of Heartsx2), (Graduated 2018.03.03) *Yoshihama Risako (吉浜 梨沙子) - , (also a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Graduated 2018.05.07) ;19th Gen (2018.01.14): *Choi Jiwoo (최 지우) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Gradauted 2018.04.04) *Shibaraki Keita (縛行紀 珠た) - , (also a member of BOSS), (Gradauted 2018.04.04) |-|Transferred= ;9th Gen: (2016.04.15): *Hirose Mizuho (広瀬 みずほ) - , (Graduated 2016.06.25), (Transferred to Girls Division Kenshuusei) History 2013 On September the training program was announced and the first generation revealed. In December the second generation was added. 2014 In March the third generation was added. In August the fourth generation was added. 2015 On January 1, they released their first indie single titled TRAILS. And revealed the fifth generation. In June the sixth generation was announced. In November the seventh generation was announced. 2016 On March the eighth generation was made. On March 21, two groups were made Velvet Coffee and Nature Girlz. They are the first groups made from the rookies ever. On March 27, Kim Areum was added to Pastel Flower. On April 15, the ninth generation was added. On April 24, Sasaki Rina gruadted from the program to join Pure☆Candy. On May 16, Kanazawa Yuriko left the program. On May 18, Akiyama Aoi, Murazaki Sho, Aikida Joonri, Ogata Mark, and Hirose Tomi were announced to be part of pre-debut team H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016. On May 20, Suzuki Mari, Ono Kaori, Ishida Kuroko, and Minamaguchi Rinrin left the program. On June 1, the tenth generation was added. On June 3, Yamoto Kain, Chisaoka Sano, and Hamaya Ruuyun left the program. On June 13, Kudo Rei, Yaguchi Yuka and Akamine Hoga left the program. On June 25, Hirose Mizuho transferred over to Girls Division Kenshuusei. On June 26, Ogata Mao, Inaba Akane, Kitaguchi Maho, Satoshi Nagami. On June 30, Nobu Ken, Arai Yurina, Yutoshi Komori, and Morioka Riho left the program. On July 2, Shinji Katoya, Uchimura Naoko, and Matthew Yamamoto were added to Tempest as its second generation. On July 2, Ito Akira, Tachibana Kohaku, and Nakata Anzai were added to SECRET Otoko, they all left the program on July 3. On July 4, the eleventh generation was added. On July 14, Tanizaki Yuuchan left the program. On July 17, Shizai Eri was added to LADY SIREN as its 3rd generation member. On July 20, Haga Marin left the program. On July 25, Kim Eunchae was added to Shizen Musume as a Sub-Member. On July 28, Murakami Mirai, Jung Chanmi, Park Chaeyeong and Kim Mina were added to H!PF Pre-Debut Girl Group 2016. On August 7, Iida Hiroji left the program. On October 1, Zhu Julia left the program and Nature Girlz. On November 10, Naito Kojiro graduated to become a member of Tempest, Kim Eunchae also graudted to become a full time member of Shizen Musume On December 1, they added their Twelfth Generation, one of the members Yokoyama Sayaka is the youngest the program has ever had at only 9 years old, it was revealed that she'll train for longer to see if training younger trainees have a good effect on the person. On That same day, Oda Merino and Oguri Katomi were revealed to be added to a new boy group MON.St@R. On December 10, Song Kira left the program. On December 13, Han Yoojung, Kim Doyeon, Bae Yungjong and Kim Sunghee graduted from the program and joined Jack of Diamonds. On December 15, Kim Areum gradated as a full time member of Pastel Flower. On December 23, Yasaki Koko left the program. 2017 On January 2, a new indies boy group was formed, it's name is First Class. It was formed with several members of Fantasy Rookies, they are Weng Minghao, Fukuda Naoki, Kim Junghan, Itano Nagisa, Yoshida Hoshi, Son Seongcha, and Seok Jumin. On February 1, Oda Merino and Oguri Katomi graduated as members of MON.ST@R On February 9, Nagata Nakamaro and Choi Jaejoon graduated as members of SECRET Otoko as fourth generation members. On February 22, Watanabe Ami, Park Yoohyeong, Kosaka Kotomi and Sato Meria were announced as members of NEO GIRLZ. On February 24, the Thirteenth generation was added. On March 6, Yang Mei and Asakawa Jurin left the program. On March 31, Oh Yubin was announced as the winner of the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre's March audition. She was added as a member on that same day. On April 27, the Fourteenth generation was added. On April 23, Ichiro Sakura was added to Genki Girls Club! as its sole fifth generation member. On May 5, Mizako Ai and Fujihara Saori graduated as members of Shizen Musume. On June 4, King of Clovers was formed. On June 6, the Fifteenth generation was added. On June 12, the unit Summer Heat formed and the member that was added to its line-up graduated that same day. On June 15, Oh Jeahwa was added to Tempest. On June 25, a new pre-debut unit were formed is name currently is H!PF2017G On June 30, Ji Yanlin was announced to be the winner of the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre June AUdition. On July 4, Jung Chanmi, Murakami Mirai, Park Chaeyeon, Kim Mina graduated as members of THE PATH. On September 26, the Sixteenth Generation was added. On October 7, Mahiro Kotaru, Chwe Dalhyun, and Okamoto Kozakura graduated from the program as members of Star Rhythm. On November 3, the Seventeenth generation was added. On December 1, the eighteenth generation was added. On December 21, a new unit Winter Breeze was formed. It featured Miyata Kenta, Kim Minki, and Wu Yuanjun. 2018 On January 14, the nineteenth generation was added. On January 27, a new unit was formed Girls Story, it consisted of Choi Eunsuh, Brynn Aoyama, Ahn Nahyun, Sawano Ado, and Uchikura Yume and several others not part of the program. On February 28, Shimura Honami was announced as a 6th generation member fo Shizen Musume, she graduated on that same day. On March 1, Onibaba Lily's profile was removed from the programs page, indicating that she had left the program. On March 3, Kalani Grace was announced as a member of Heartsx2, she had graduated from the program that same day. On March 4, Tanizaki Yehana, Kagoyoshi Tomoko, and Kimura Nanami were added as second generation members to Spica, they had graduated from the program that same day. On March 10, Shibutani Kono was announced as a new member of Pastel Flower, she had graduted from the program that same day. On March 20, a new unit was formed, the unit was called Spring Day, it featured Min Taechan, Anh Hyojung, Harai Yosuke, Ito Natsuo, and Matsui Keizo. On April 4, Choi Jiwoo, Goto Ryuji, Shibaraki Keita, Kang Jusung and Choi Chaewon joined the newly formed group BOSS. They all gradated from the program that same day. On April 19, Fujii Madoka graduated from the program. On April 30, all the selected members of First Class graduated from the program. On May 5, Kim Mingyu, Tanaka Jun, Yamanaka Rei, Yoon Kyungwoo, Casper Lai, and Hwang Hyungbin were announced as members of the new indie unit Daylight. On May 7, Yoshihama Risako was announced as a new member of Genki Girls Club!, she graduated from the program that same day. On May 10, Miyata Kenta, Kim Minki, and Wu Yuanjun all gradauted from the program as members of Winter Breeze. On May 11, Min Taechan, Anh Hyojung, Harai Yosuke, Ito Natsuo, and Matsui Keizo all gradauted from the program as members of Spring Day. On May 17, the 21st generation was added. On June 1, Shimamoto Daviana and Miyamoto Haruna's profiles were removed indicating that they have lft the program. That same day Choi Eunsuh, Brynn Aoyama, Ahn Nahyun, Sawano Ado, and Uchikura Yume lso graduated from the program. Oh Yubin and Ji Yanlin also graduated from the program that same day as well. On June 4, the members of King of Clovers graduated. Discography ;Indie Singles #2015.01.01 TRAILS #2016.04.20 Sky Members in Units Fantasy Rookies Indie Units *Velvet Coffee (2016-2017) *Nature Girlz (2016-2017) *Star Rhythm (2016-2017) *First Class (2017-2018) *NEO GIRLZ (2017) *King of Clovers (2017-2018) *Daylight (2018-Present) Major Units Featuring Fantasy Rookies *Pure☆Candy - (Sasaki Rina) *Pastel Flower - (Kim Areum, Shibutani Kono) *Tempest - (Shinji Katoya, Uchimura Naoko, Yamamoto Matthew, Naito Kojiro, Oh Jaehwa) *SECRET Otoko - (Ito Akira, Tachibana Kohaku, Nakata Anzai, Nagata Nakamaro, Choi Jaejoon) *LADY SIREN - (Shizaki Eri) *Shizen Musume - (Kim Eunchae, Mizako Ai, Fujihara Saori, Shimura Honami) *MON.ST@R - (Oda Meriko, Oguri Katomi) *Beautiful Bizarre - (Ji Yanlin, Oh Yubin) *Genki Girls Club! - (Ichiro Sakura, Yoshihama Risako) *Summer Heat - (Fuchigami Nagami) *THE PATH - (Jung Chanmi, Murakami Mirai, Park Chaeyeon, Kim Mina) *Winter Breeze - (Miyata Kenta, Kim Minki, Wu Yuanjun) *Nijiiro Musume - (Hirose Mizuho) *Girls Story - (Choi Eunsuh, Brynn Aoyama, Ahn Nahyun, Sawano Ado, Uchikura Yume) *Heartsx2 - (Kalani Grace) *Spica - (Tanizaki Yehana, Kagoyoshi Tomoko, Kimura Nanami) *Spring Day - (Min Taechan, Anh Hyojung, Harai Yosuke, Ito Natsuo, and Matsui Keizo) *BOSS - (Choi Jiwoo, Goto Ryuji, Shibaraki Keita, Kang Jusung, Choi Chaewon) *Daylight - (Kim Mingyu, Tanaka Jun, Yamanaka Rei, Yoon Kyungwoo, Casper Lai, and Hwang Hyungbin) Pre-Debut Groups *H!PF2016B (2016-Present) *H!PF2016G (2016-2017) - Debuted as THE PATH *H!PF2017G (2017-Present) Show Units *Fight to Debut Battle Royal **Season 2 ***Team Rookies